


阿兹尔x泽拉斯  Set Free

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier





	阿兹尔x泽拉斯  Set Free

阿兹尔，那凡人的身躯却承载了千万阳光的男人。那曾经在尚且年幼的时候许下不可能实现的誓言的皇帝，曾经纯真而且一无所知的男人。  
千年的仇恨不是这样仅仅几十年的朝夕相处中就能完全一笔勾销的，尤其是泽拉斯这些年中所背负的，那些被这片土地遗忘的痛苦和仇恨。  
也许土地很容易就忘却，把这些当作过眼云烟，似乎什么都没发生过，这世界上再也没有任何曾经苦痛的痕迹。  
只是泽拉斯还没忘。  
泽拉斯时常会想他们之间的约定：他定会被解放，亦是阿兹尔最好的军师。阿兹尔当时的誓言是否都变了，阿兹尔是否还记得这些，泽拉斯是否再次被利用，泽拉斯在心里有过不少猜测。他心想，他为了这皇帝付出自己的衷心，也许尽是因为这一次自己的所作所为不再是“理所应当的付出”，“奴隶身份该有的行为”，而是有了一个冠冕堂皇的理由——为了有一天，未来的自由和解放。  
就算他们约定的那时候，阿兹尔就已经有现在的模样，那副强大到目中无人的模样。这位凡人拥有领袖的天赋，偏偏不被父母所重视，泽拉斯想，这一定是他发现的阿兹尔的天赋，泽拉斯认为他说的话让人信服和沉醉。也正是这样，阿兹尔立下的誓言，做出的约定，让这完全不可能实现的事情在泽拉斯心中埋下一个叫做希望的种子。  
他不该这么做，给他种子的人是阿兹尔，可是他仍然不该把那颗种子种下去。  
那种子开了花，开花的果实参杂了其他的东西，并不只是自由的希望被包含在其中。  
是夜，泽拉斯走过走廊，那扇门正巧没有关紧。他能听到衣物摩擦的声音，听到有些慌乱的呼吸声，那声音有些熟悉，于是泽拉斯偷偷顺着门缝看去，“他的”皇帝和一个侍女在门后偷情。也许这事放在皇帝身上不算偷情——皇帝说了任何事，哪怕再荒唐无理也仍然是皇帝的命令，那是不可违背的；皇帝就是应该如此任性妄为，这才是皇帝拥有的特权。  
他的手心贴着女性柔软的肌肤抚摸，顺着胸口的脂肪团一路下滑，抚摸上侍女的腹部。侍女象征性地挣扎两下，发出娇嗔。他会因为阿兹尔宠幸妃子和侍女而嫉妒得发疯，因为皇帝和侍女的肌肤相亲而胸口发疼，这丑陋的心境早已不是为了自由这等崇高的目的。  
他竟会觉得为什么那与皇帝享受此事的不是自己。  
皇帝享有万千的宠爱，阿兹尔把这份宠爱分享给别人，不只是妃子，还有那些侍女。那些享受宠爱的人里没有泽拉斯，也不会有泽拉斯。  
他是用多么温柔的手指去抚摸侍女的？  
泽拉斯并不能理解，也没有过体验。他的皇帝从没对自己这般温柔，他们更多的也许只是上下级的普通对话，泽拉斯并不明白阿兹尔到底想了些什么，这位皇帝因为过于强大几乎骄傲自大，就算如此骄傲自大，也没有人能够打败得了他。  
泽拉斯不应该继续看下去，他不应该看着他们在这个小房间的交合，理智中是这样想，他不能控制自己的眼睛去追随那只手，它探进侍女的裙子，让那女人发出一阵尖叫声，那声音显得尖锐，在这小房间回荡，好像耳膜都破了。  
如果是我——如果是我，不会发出这样下作，做作，自以为诱人好听的声音。  
泽拉斯已经将自己代入这性爱的过程，似乎被阿兹尔按在墙上的人是他。阿兹尔弯下腰，嘴唇贴上侍女的乳房，泽拉斯感觉到欲火随着那些不该有的妄想升起。  
当然，泽拉斯还是没那么贪恋这让人嫉妒到发疯的一幕。泽拉斯的房间就在前面，就在这走廊的尽头。他走进房间，身上的薄袍子只需要解开腰带就能完全脱下，从身上滑落。  
那只手是怎么抚摸的？那只手，那只因为握着武器和笔、又在长时间的武艺锻炼中长出茧子的手，那只手煽情而带着力道，也许应该从脖颈向下，从脖颈向下抚摸。  
法师的手指也许有些不同，倒也仍然凑合。泽拉斯的房间也一样留下一条缝，他几乎在幻想，幻想那位皇帝在自己的房门外，偷窥门缝中的情形。   
他希望自己阴暗的想法不被发现，又希望那个人能够和自己一样有肮脏的癖好，有偷窥的兴趣，这样那个人就能接受他。  
这只手在胸口停留，和女性不同的男性躯体显得平坦，没有大团柔软的脂肪，又有一个没什么用处的乳头。  
手指按压着捏上那部分，手指捏住乳头开始磨蹭，好像皇帝就在他的背后，皇帝轻笑着，含住泽拉斯的耳尖，舌头在他的外耳廓舔舐一圈。发热的体温让他的手臂也发热，那手臂圈住他的腰，还让人一阵颤抖。  
幻想中的阿兹尔从背后用一只手抱着泽拉斯的腰，嘴唇贴着耳朵不再多做停留，舌尖扫过耳垂就沿着手指划过的轨迹，从脖颈向下。这次却不经过胸口，而是后颈，肩膀。手指沿着一根一根脊骨向下，那让人觉得酥麻，力道过轻的手指好像留下了一阵瘙痒的后遗症，腰部绷紧的同时又忍不住趴下上身。  
如果是阿兹尔，如果是他的皇帝，接下来会用那张带着得意表情的脸，又或许他在床上那般温柔，也会带温柔的表情继续抚摸。手指滑进臀缝，能够隐约摸到后穴，泽拉斯放弃站立的姿势，跌跌撞撞地爬上床，他跪趴下，手指继续向后摸，这姿势让人的自慰没有那么费劲，还能把脸埋进枕头和被褥埋住不该多有的呻吟和喘息。  
也许阿兹尔的体温能够点燃这个男人的神经，只不过幻想阿兹尔在他的背后，泽拉斯的后穴就会因为紧张收紧一些。可惜这种颤抖实在算不上反抗，手指很快就没入一个指节，把紧致的后穴撑开一些。  
啊，阿兹尔，我的王。  
你会用什么样的力道抚摸我？像我这样粗暴，直接进入一根手指？还是意外有耐心地温柔，慢慢打转？  
泽拉斯很快就进入第二根手指，肉壁收缩得更厉害，手指几乎难以行动。锁紧的肌肉带来了痛苦，泽拉斯却还沉浸在幻想的内容里，就连疼痛也变成甘甜的一部分。  
还想要什么？泽拉斯，你现在拥有的还不够多吗？  
是的，还不够。手指应该直接撕裂后面，能够把性器直接塞入才对。另一只手应该抚摸性器，用手指一个劲打转。泽拉斯做这些事不算熟练，不是每个人都能让泽拉斯这样嫉妒，让泽拉斯焦躁。恨不得通过伤害自己而让自己清醒，麻木的理智一点没被唤醒，甚至把疼痛当做欢愉。  
不。归根结底，这都怪你。  
我的皇帝。我的王。  
我的忍辱负重，我的希望，我与你之间的感情应当只是历史中不该被提及的小事。  
泽拉斯的手指变快，男人体内的敏感点被手指撞击也仍然觉得舒服。不打算控制声音的泽拉斯在床上呻吟喘息，愤怒和性欲一同出现，它们都在面对同一个目标——不论是愤怒还是性欲，都需要那个目标来宣泄。  
我的皇帝，我的阿兹尔。  
你的誓言过了太久，这都是你的错。  
我不该爱上你，都是因为你给了我缥缈的希望。都是因为你的目中无人，你的不懂树敌，你从不戒备我，也没有给我自由的意思。  
……阿兹尔。  
泽拉斯早就不知道这是爱还是恨，他唯一确定的只有早就决定好的革命——那会在明天到来。  
到了明天，我将亲手断绝这一切感情的源头。  
太晚了，这一切都太晚了。  
一阵让人头脑发白的快感让后穴一阵抽搐，身体颤抖的频率也一次一次在床单上磨蹭，让乳首都红肿发疼。快感顶峰到来的一瞬间，安抚性器的手指瞬间收紧些许，在多重的快感下泽拉斯达到了高潮。他在床上维持那个跪趴的姿势有一会，直到生理性的泪水让脸整个变得冰凉才回过神。  
他抬起手去看手心里的精液，他希望那只温柔有力的手可以出现。不过梦境没有成真，他只是一个人在房间里待着。  
真的太晚了，一切都太晚了。  
泽拉斯用手指掐住自己的脖颈，精液在脖子上涂抹得一塌糊涂，因为打滑甚至不能很好地按住自己的脖子。  
如果用手指掐住那个皇帝的脖颈，是这样的感觉，这未免过于仁慈。  
在他临死前，应该再给一个吻。  
那应该是我的憎恨，我送给他最后的礼物。

End.


End file.
